Un weekend improvisé
by ClaraDWho
Summary: Le Geek se retrouve à la porte, un vendredi soir de novembre. Il est donc contraint à passer un weekend entier dans un endroit auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé mettre les pieds un jour. Pairing Geek x Patron / Yaoi / LEMON
1. Chapitre 1

Salut à toi qui passe par là!

Voici ma nouvelle fic! Elle aura plusieurs chapitres, 6 dont 5 déjà écrits, un chapitre par semaine si le temps et le cœur m'en dit :).Le premier chapitre est le plus court, les autres seront nettement plus longs ^^.

Je suis désolé par avance mais il y aura certainement des fautes :S

J'espère sincèrement que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

**DISCLAIMER: Aucun des personnages mentionnés dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartient, ils sont tirés de l'émission « Salut les Geeks » appartenant à Mathieu Sommet.**

**MESSAGE IMPORTANT : Cette fanfiction est écrite par une fangirl, elle est donc destinée aux personnes du même spécimen! Elle est complètement fictive et en aucun cas présente pour offenser la source dont elle est tirée ! Si vous ne comprenez pas le principe de fanfiction, rien ne vous oblige à les lire, à vous de voir !**

Je pense que tout est dit, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>« Oh non… »<p>

Le Geek, seul, devant la porte de chez les Sommet, fouillant énergiquement dans son sac en bandoulière.

« Non me dit pas que… La poisse. »

Il était vêtu comme à son habitude de son jean, de son fameux T-shirt Captain America, d'une veste de demi-saison et de son irremplaçable casquette.

Il posa son sac dépité, et s'assit en tailleur devant le porche.

Il était 18h, un vendredi de novembre, et le Geek avait oublié ses clés.

Malheureusement, personne n'était là pour lui ouvrir, et ça il le savait… Evidemment c'était le début du weekend et donc toute la maisonnée avait quartier libre.

Mathieu commençait une soirée chez ses potes, Maître Panda et le Prof avait pris le train le matin même pour une conférence de plusieurs jours sur les espèces en voies de disparition, le Hippie était en plein festival, et le Patron comme à son habitude était plus dehors que dedans (De la maison! Bande de pervers!).

Le Geek sortit son téléphone et fit défiler sa maigre liste de contact.

_Hippie. Mathieu. Panda. Prof_.*Soupirs* _Personne ne va me répondre ils sont tous beaucoup trop occupés… Au moins si j'avais le numéro du Patron… Non il est occupé lui aussi… _*Re-soupirs *._ Je suis stupide aussi, j'aurais dû faire attention avant de partir cette aprem. Et maintenant te voilà à la porte, sans argent, ce jeu était vraiment plus cher que je ne l'aurais pensé… et je commence à avoir faim. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

Notre gamer fixa le bitume, pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'au moment où un frisson le parcourra, ce qui le fit se tortiller légèrement.

_En plus, j'ai froid maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire !_ Des larmes dues à la température commençaient à lui piquer les yeux, ce froid le rongeait.

Il était là, devant le porche de sa maison, fatigué de ses courtes nuits, il bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Son dernier repas était son petit déjeuner à 11h, son estomac le torturait. Mais le pire c'était le froid.

Le froid lui coupait la peau, le tranchait de part en part, il frissonnait à tout vas. Il avait fermé sa veste, mais cela ne changeais rien. Il souffla de l'air chaud dans ses mains, entoura ses jambes de ses bras, et resta dans cette position pendant au moins une dizaine de minute.

_J'ai froid… J'ai froid… Pourquoi il a fallu que je sois aussi frileux que Mathieu. Les autres ils n'ont pas ce problème eux… Qu'est-ce que je donnerais maintenant pour avoir le kigurumi du Panda, il est tout doux tout chaud. Non ! Mieux ! Ce que j'aimerais c'est ma couette et un chocolat chaud. _Un sourire apaisé se dessina sur son visage, mais la réalité le repris vite quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait plus son postérieur.

En effet, la chaleur corporelle du gamer avait tellement diminué que le pavé qui lui servait de siège avait repris une température similaire à l'air ambiant. Décidé à ne pas se laisser mourir de froid le jeune homme se leva, difficilement, et entreprit quelque pas.

_Réchauffes-toi, réchauffes-toi… Allez ! _Il faisait les cent pas, tout en se frottant les bras à l'aide de ses mains.

_Ce n'est pas possible, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester comme ça plus longtemps. Il faut que je trouve une solution… Tant pis j'appelle Mathieu ! J'ai plus le choix. C'est sûr il va m'envoyer balader mais je ne veux pas mourir congelé… _

Le Geek sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro.

*Tonalité*

« Tu me déranges. »

« Mathieu, je suis désolé mais j'ai oublié mes clés et je peux pas rentrer… »

« C'est ton problème, t'avais qu'à y penser. »

« Je sais mais…Je fais quoi moi du coup ? »

« Tu me saoules ! »

*Tonalité*

« Mathieu ? Allô ? Allô ! »

Le petit dépité soupira et rangeât son téléphone. Sur son visage commençait à se dessiner l'expression triste le caractérisant si bien. Il s'assît à nouveau sur le pavé, sans pour autant ne pas ressentir la sensation glacial que ça lui procurait.

_Pourquoi a-t-il réagi comme ça ? Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas… mais quand même… Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse me laisser comme ça… _

Il s'adossa contre la porte et des larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses joues, des larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient pas.

_De toute façon personne ne m'aime, si je disparaissais personne ne s'en soucierait… Quand Mathieu me retrouvera mort demain matin, il m'enterrera au côté de la Fille et personne ne remarquera mon absence ! _

Ces pensées n'arrangeant pas, les larmes repartirent de plus bel. Il resta comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes.

*Ding*

Il se figea. _Je rêve ou je viens de recevoir un message ?_

Il sortit son téléphone et le regarda étonné. En effet sur l'écran était affiché un message dont l'expéditeur était Mathieu. Une lueur d'espoir ravivait les yeux du gamer.

« C'est arrangé » disait le message. Le geek ne put retenir le sourire qui grandissait sur ses lèvres.

_Il n'est pas si cruel que ça alors, je savais bien qu'il ne pouvait pas me laisser comme ça. Plus qu'à attendre qu'il arrive du coup._

Les minutes se faisait longues et le froid n'arrangeait rien. Le Geek claquait des dents et avait repassé ses bras autour de ses jambes.

_Ce n'est pas possible qu'il fasse aussi froid… Et Mathieu qui prend du temps… Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour me réchauffer. Hum…euh…euh. Ah je sais, je vais imaginer qu'il fait chaud, ça va marcher ça !_

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et concentra son esprit sur ce qu'on ressentait quand on avait chaud.

_Oui c'est ça, il fait chaud. Il fait chaud. Je commence à la ressentir la chaleur là. Oui comme ça dans le dos ! Oui mes bras aussi, mon torse. Quand le soleil tape. Quand je m'enroule dans ma couette le soir. Mon chocolat brûlant du matin. Ces nuits insupportables tellement il fait chaud. Le Patron._

Il ouvrit ses yeux brusquement avant de les refermer aussitôt, tout en niant. _QUOI ?! Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je pense à lui maintenant ? C'est vrai que lui il doit jamais avoir froid, il est tellement obsédé qu'il est toujours en chaleur. C'est vrai quoi, à chaque fois que je m'approche de lui il me réchauffe d'un coup ! J'ai chaud, et des images peu convenables s'implantent dans mon esprit ! Il doit me contaminer avec ces attitudes malsaines._

Pendant que le Geek refoulait naïvement ses sentiments envers le Patron, une silhouette s'approcha tranquillement de lui. Une ombre lente qui savait où elle allait, et qui finit sa route à moins d'un mètre du jeune homme. Un sourire était dessiné sur ces lèvres.

Et avant que le Geek ne puisse continuer ses pensées, des mots résonnèrent.

« Alors, on a oublié ses clés ? »

* * *

><p>Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Le prochain sera donc dans maximum une semaine, peut-être un peu avant comme il était court.<p>

En attendant n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusque-là et vous dis à la prochaine ;)


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut toi !

Comme promis je le poste plus tôt.

Changement de programme il a maintenant 7 chapitres, plus un Epilogue *Repense au moment où elle devait en faire que trois chapitres…*, ils sont tous écrits et attendent donc plus qu'à être postés ^^.

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de cette fic est tirée de l'émission « Salut les Geeks » appartenant à Mathieu Sommet, ils ne m'appartiennent donc pas. Si ce Monsieur manifeste l'envie que l'on supprime nos fanfictions sur son émission, je le ferais sans soucis.**

Je voulais vous remercier pour vos fav, follow et review, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir *Stress TOTAL*

En parlant de review, **voici les réponses aux « anonyme »** :

**LeeJee**: Merci pour la review, ravie que ce premier chapitre t'ait plu ^^. La suite la voilà et la réponse à ta question est juste quelques lignes vers le bas :)

**InsaneRhubarbe** : Merci pour la review ! La suite est là ! *Attrape une des peluches et se barre en courrant.*

Voilà, voilà tout est dit. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>Le petit ouvrit subitement les yeux, il connaissait cette voix, il la connaissait par cœur, elle hantait ses nuits. Et d'ailleurs le propriétaire de cette voix était la personne à laquelle il pensait à peine deux secondes plus tôt.<p>

« Patron ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Eh bien j'ai reçu un appel de papa Mathieu, qui s'inquiétait fortement, car son petit gamer chéri se trouvait à la porte sans ressources… C'est triste non ? » Ironisa le Patron, avec un certain ricanement.

« Arrêtes de te moquer ! Et pourquoi il t'a appelé toi d'abord ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui est venu ?»

« Ba alors gamin t'es pas content de me voir ? Je te rappelle qu'il était occupé, comme à peu près tout le monde, sauf toi évidement. Il voulait me priver de pute si je ne venais pas t'ouvrir la porte, et comme je ne peux pas me passer de pute… Tu vois. »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Bin maintenant tu peux m'ouvrir s'il te plaît ? » Fit le Geek tout en se levant difficilement à cause du froid.

« Ah ouais, t'ouvrir… J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle gamin. » Le Patron se rapprocha doucement du gamer, se pencha au niveau de son oreille et lui chuchota « J'ai jamais eu les clés de cette baraque gamin. »

Le Geek eu un mouvement de recul et répondit « Comment ça ? Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer alors ? »

Le Patron s'éloigna un peu plus en riant « J'ai bien peur que non. »

Le Geek était à bout, il venait de passer plus de deux heures dans le froid et le Patron venait et se moquait de lui. Il ne put retenir son excès de colère.

« C'est quoi le but explique moi ? Moi je voulais simplement rentrer à la maison ! Et toi tu viens juste me narguer…je…je »Il commença à sangloter « Je ne veux pas rester toute la nuit dehors… »

Le Patron souffla, fît un mouvement de sourcil exaspéré et commença à se griller une cigarette.

« Bon déjà gamin tu vas te calmer sinon je laisse réellement ton joli petit cul dehors. Et ensuite, non tu ne vas pas pourrir dehors cette nuit parce que tu vas venir pioncer dans mon bordel. »

Le geek releva la tête avec les yeux écarquillés « Alors ça jamais, plutôt mourir… »

« Comme tu veux gamin. » Le Patron se retourna et commença à partir sans un regard.

Il n'était presque plus visible que le Geek accourra auprès du criminel, tout en récupérant son sac. Quand il arrivât à sa hauteur il marcha tranquillement à ses côtés.

Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minute sans rien dire, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans des rues inconnues au gamer.

Le Geek brisa le silence « C'est encore loin ? »

« Tu verras ! » Répondit sèchement le Patron.

Le silence se réinstalla pendant 5 min quant au détour d'une rue des plus glauques, le Patron s'approcha d'une porte et pénétra dans le bâtiment, suivit de près par le Geek.

Le regard du gamer se posait avec curiosité sur l'endroit, il n'y avait rien de choquant à voir. La pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer ressemblait plus à une entrée d'hôtel que celle d'un bordel.

La femme accoudée à l'accueil était habillée convenablement et fit juste un geste de la main au Patron pour le saluer. Un geste auquel il ne répondit pas, il continua de s'avancer vers un énorme rideau rouge située derrière la « réception ».

Derrières ces rideaux c'était tout autre chose… D'ailleurs si le Geek avait encore froid, à présent c'était impossible.

Il n'arrivait plus à penser, le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux l'en empêchait.

Une lumière plus que tamisée, surplombé de quelques néon rose crépitant. Des femmes habillés très légèrement, certaines au bar, d'autres déjà en compagnie de client, quelques-unes sur un podium. Mais surtout « BBB…Boobies ?! »

Il restait figé, sa bouche s'ouvrant de plus en plus, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il ne s'aperçut pas que le Patron continuait sa route, mais remarqua tout de suite cette brune qui s'approchait de lui.

« Salut chaton, tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ? » Lui sourit-elle.

Il tenta de répondre mais une main vint agripper son poignet l'éloignant petit à petit de la superbe créature. Une porte boucha son champ de vision, et il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans un ascenseur en compagnie du Patron.

Un silence, toujours le même, se réinstalla, le Geek remarqua que le bouton cinq de l'ascenseur était appuyé et que c'était l'étage le plus haut.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, le Patron ouvrit la porte. La pièce, sur laquelle elle donnait, ressemblait à un appartement des plus classiques. Un salon avec cuisine américaine et au fond de ce salon une ouverture sans porte donnant sur une chambre au lit imposant.

Le Geek n'avait pas bougé et observait minutieusement cet endroit. Le Patron, lui récupéra son flingue accroché à sa ceinture et le posa sur un buffet, tout comme son briquet et son paquet de clope. Il se retourna vers le gamer « Fais comme chez toi, je reviens. »

Il quitta l'endroit en reprenant l'ascenseur, laissant le gamin seul dans cette pièce étrangement normal.

Le style et la décoration était minimaliste, pas de surplus, tous ce qui était là avait son utilité. Il s'avança vers la chambre du fond, cette pièce était dans le même ton. Sombre mais simple, avec sur la droite un rideau de fil donnant sur une salle de bain. Rien dans cet appartement n'aurait laissé deviner qu'il appartenait au Patron.

Le Geek ne pensait rien, il observait chaque parcelle de cet appartement dans le moindre détail. Ces yeux divaguaient sur chaque recoin, mais bientôt ces yeux suivirent ce lit si soyeux qui l'appelait.

Il en avait rêvé, un lit douillet et chaud pour enfin se reposer. Si bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dedans. Un bond et il y était allongé sur le ventre, en étoile, sur le drap de satin, les pieds touchant encore le sol. Toujours affublé de sa veste et de son sac, il câlinait littéralement le lit les yeux clos.

_Oh ce que c'est doux, manquerait plus que mon Yoshi et je m'endormirais direct. Mais il ne faut pas, ça doit être le lit du Patron et hors de question de dormir avec lui. Imagine ce qu'il te ferait si tu dormais avec lui._ Il prit un air dégoûté et se mit à rire. _Ah non, jamais de la vie plutôt mourir. _

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, le gamer l'entendit, se releva brusquement et essaya de prendre un air naturel. Il se tenait devant le lit avec sur la tête collé un sourire non assuré, il entendit puis vit le Patron s'approcher de l'endroit où il se tenait.

« Je vois qu'on ne perd pas de temps gamin, je te laisse deux secondes et je te retrouve dans ma chambre, je savais que tu n'attendais que ça. » Un sourire carnassier s'était dessiné sur son visage alors qu'il s'était accoudé nonchalamment à la commode en face du lit.

« Je euh, non, pas du tout. Je suis juste fatigué. »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres du Patron. « Veste. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit « veste ». »

Le gamer était en incompréhension mais s'exécuta et retira sa veste, et son sac par la même occasion, pour les poser sur le bord du lit. Après ça il regarda le Patron.

« Casquette. »

Le gamer fit des yeux ronds et prit sa casquette dans les mains, il la regarda comme si elle allait lui dire ce qui se passait.

« Chaussures. »

_Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ? Ça veut dire quoi tout ça ?_ Il s'exécuta tout de même.

« Pantalon. »

Le Geek fronça les sourcils et prit une expression apeurée. _Pourquoi il me demande ça ? Je savais que venir ici était une mauvaise idée. _Il restait pétrifié, et le Patron commençait à perdre patience.

« J'ai dit « pantalon ». »

« Mais je… »

« Fais le maintenant ! »

Le Patron avait haussé la voix, et le Geek avait de plus en plus peur. Ces mains commençaient à trembler mais se dirigèrent vers l'unique bouton de son pantalon, il le défit et commença à descendre sa braguette. Son pantalon ne tenait plus et glissa par lui-même, il le retira complètement de ses jambes et se retrouva donc en caleçon et en T-shirt devant le criminel. Ses joues étaient rouges, il ne savait plus où poser son regard, alors que le criminel lui ne cessait de le reluquer.

« Dans le lit. »

Ça y est, il en était sûr le criminel avait des idées derrière la tête, sa vertu et son innocence étaient en dangers.

Il regarda le sol et commença à se diriger vers la gauche du lit, avant de s'y poser le plus au fond qu'il pouvait.

La lumière s'éteignit.

« Fais pas de bêtise gamin, on se retrouve demain. »

Après cette phrase le Patron s'était redirigé vers l'ascenseur avant de quitter les lieux.

Le gamin n'en revenait pas. _Il voulait juste me mettre au lit pour dormir ? _Il était surprit, mais soulagé. Tout de même hésitant il s'enfonça dans les draps en satin et s'y enroula. Il ne mit que quelques minutes à s'endormir.

OOOOOOOOOO

10h du matin le lendemain.

*Dring* _Appel entrant Mathieu_

« Il est où ? »

« T'inquiète pas je l'ai pas bouffé ton gamin. »

« Il est où ? »

« Chez moi. J'avais juste oublié de te prévenir que je n'avais pas les clés de la baraque. »

« Mouais, bref ce n'est pas ça le plus important, tu peux le garder tout le weekend ? »

« Hey y'a pas écrit baby-sitter gamin ! »

« Rends moi ce service, je me suis réveillé ce matin en Italie, me demande pas comment, l'alcool tu sais ce que c'est. Du coup on a décidé avec les copains de profiter et de rester tout le weekend. Donc du coup pas le choix, tu vas devoir garder le Geek.»

« Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien gamin, mais es-tu bien sûr de me le laisser à moi ? Tu sais ce qu'il risque non ? »

« Ouais mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix là, bon faut que je te laisse, je te remercie et faites pas de bêtises. »

*Tonalité*

Le Patron avait un sourire sur les lèvres. « Ça va être intéressant ce weekend. »

* * *

><p>Oui j'avoue j'ai TOUT fait pour me débarrasser de Mathieu… Mais c'est qu'ils ont besoins d'intimités ;)<p>

Sinon, le prochain chapitre c'est pour dimanche soir, vers minuit.

Donc voilà, c'était le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^. Donnez-moi vos avis en review. :)

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine! ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

Salut !

Voici le chapitre 3, dans ce chap c'est la journée du Samedi qui se déroule devant vos yeux ébahis. On y trouve : l'arrivée d'un personnage que j'affectionne beaucoup depuis que j'ai écrit cette fic, et une petite révélation pour l'un de nos protagonistes.

**DISCLAIMER: Les personnages de cette fan-fiction sont tirés de l'émission "Salut les Geeks", ils appartiennent donc tous à leur créateur le dénommé Mathieu Sommet. Si ce cher Monsieur souhaite que l'on supprime les fan-fictions au sujet de son émission, je le ferais sans soucis.**

Réponse à la review "Anonyme":

**LeeJee **: Merciiiii. J'adore jouer avec le mignon, surtout quand c'est le Patron ;)

Voilà voilà on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, le Geek se réveilla là où le Patron l'avait laissé, dans un lit soyeux recouvert d'un simple drap de satin. Ce qui n'avait pas été suffisant apparemment car la première chose que fit le Geek c'est de grogner.<p>

Il se sentait mal, sa tête cognait, sa gorge brûlait, ses yeux piquaient. La même sensation qu'il avait ressentis le jour ou le Hippie l'avait "accidentellement" drogué.

Il était dans les vapes, la pièce tournait autour de lui, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas la porte qui s'ouvrait. Un fort accent russe résonna.

« Alors mon petit, bien dormis ? »

« Mmmm euh… »

« Oula, je ne sais pas ce que t'a filé le Boss, mais t'as pas l'air bien ».

« … »

« Il m'a chargé de m'occuper de toi pendant son absence et comme j'allais faire des courses je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin de quelque chose. »

La femme s'était approchée du lit, cheveux blonds mi-long, yeux noisette, approchant la trentaine, habillée principalement de noir, le regard qu'elle portait au gamer ressemblait au regard d'une mère pour son enfant.

« Je… euh, quelque chose pour la tête, …fait mal… »

Elle s'avança d'un pas vif et posa sa main sur son front.

« Tu es brûlant mon petit, je vais te ramener du doliprane tout de suite. »

Elle laissa le Geek seul dans la chambre, Geek qui refermait les yeux pour calmer l'attaque de la lumière sur ses rétines, ce qui le fit se rendormir.

Une demi-heure plus tard la porte se rouvrit sur cette même femme qui posait cette fois un sac de provisions. Elle alla s'afférer à la cuisine et déposa un verre sur la table de chevet du lit, ensuite elle s'assit à son bord et re déposa sa main sur son front.

« Toujours aussi brûlant. »

Ces mots réveillèrent le Geek.

« Tu sais où tu as attrapé mal mon petit ? »

« Eum euh hier, j'ai eu très froid. »

« Ça doit être ça. Tiens bois, ça va te soulager. » Elle lui tendit le verre. « Tu as faim ? Je peux te préparer à manger si tu veux. »

« Non, je veux rentrer chez moi, Mathieu doit être rentré. »

« Le Boss m'a demandé de te surveiller, mais m'a pas donné l'autorisation de te laisser partir, je suis désolé mon petit. »

« Oh c'est pas juste… »

Elle lui sourit tout en lui caressant la tête. « Oh dis pas ça, tu es dans le lit du Boss, un tas de personne rêveraient de s'y trouver. »

Le Geek ne trouva rien à répondre, mais lui demanda tout de même « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Tatiana. » ils se sourirent « Bon je vais aller te préparer à déjeuner, reposes-toi. » Elle sortit de la pièce pour aller dans la cuisine.

Le Geek se tourna et se retourna, mais n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil. _Que voulait-elle dire par « un tas de personne en rêveraient », toutes personnes voulant se retrouver dans son lit s'y retrouvent, même celles qui ne veulent pas d'ailleurs. Alors pourquoi elle dit ça ?_

Le gamer se terrait dans son incompréhension, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche de pantalon et regarda l'heure. _12h30 ?! Mathieu doit être rentré à cette heure-là, et il ne s'est même pas demandé où j'étais, il pourrait s'inquiété de ne pas me voir à la maison tout de même ! Ça m'étonne pas de lui, déjà qu'il m'a envoyé le Patron hier, le Patron quoi ! Le plus grand criminel que la terre ait porté, il ne se rend pas compte, tout aurait pu m'arriver avec lui._

D'ailleurs la personne qui le fit sortir de ses pensées est ce même Patron entrant dans le salon.

« Alors gamine, pas trop agaçant le gamin ? »

« Tu rigoles, il est adorable mais surtout il est malade ! Tu te rends compte tu l'as laissé dormir sans aucune couverture ! »

Il lui fit un sourire malsain, en retenant un rire, et se dirigea vers la chambre.

« Alors gamin ? T'as besoin d'un Docteur ? » Cette question étant évidemment ironique.

« Non ! Je veux rentrer à la maison ! » Lui répondit-il, tout en commençant à ramasser ses affaires.

« Oh pas si vite gamin, je croyais que tu étais malade t'as l'air en pleine forme ! C'est moi qui te fais cet effet ? »

Le Geek était blasé « Non ! Je suis juste content de te voir parce que je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer à la maison ! »

« Je crois pas non. »

_Hein ?! Il veut me séquestrer en plus ! Cette fois je ne me laisse pas faire ! _« T'as pas le choix ! Je vais appeler Mathieu comme ça tu verras si je ne peux pas rentrer ! » Il sortit son téléphone pour le menacer.

Le Patron eu un éclat de rire « Vas-y, essaie gamin. Mais juste pour info, il ne pourra pas venir te chercher. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu le séquestres lui aussi ? » Le gamer s'était trouvé une confiance inhabituelle.

Il ria de nouveau « Bon fini de jouer. Il m'a appelé tout à l'heure et m'a demandé de te garder tout le weekend, parce que papa Mathieu s'est tapé une bonne grosse cuite et s'est retrouvé ce matin en Italie. Alors vas-y appelles le, il ne pourra rien faire pour toi. »

Le Geek le regarda avec des yeux ronds, un peu honteux de sa récente audace. « Je… Je vais devoir rester ici alors ? »

À ce moment Tatiana entra dans la chambre. « Tu as finis de l'embêter ? » dit-elle en s'adressant au Patron. « Geek ton déjeuner est près dans la cuisine. »

Il y couru, non pas parce qu'il mourrait de faim mais surtout parce qu'il trouvait cette situation gênante. Un regard convenu s'était dirigé entre le Patron et Tatiana, qui le suivirent.

Il s'était réfugié vite fait derrière le bar où était posé son repas, il suivit du regard, la tête penché sur son assiette, le Patron et Tatiana se diriger vers l'ascenseur, devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ils y restèrent devant un moment, discutant à voix basse. Le Patron avait l'air déterminé et Tatiana avait l'air limite amusé. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien se dire ?_

Le Patron reprit l'ascenseur. Derrière les barreaux métalliques, le Geek aurait juré voir les yeux du criminel, perçant, cachés sous ses lunettes noirs. Un regard gênant, qui le transperçait, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il suivit ce regard descendre jusqu'à ce que le Patron ai complètement disparu.

Il expira.

Pendant tout ce temps il avait pris une inspiration continue, le décor avait disparu, il n'y avait eu que ses yeux. _C'était quoi ça ? Et c'est quoi ce sentiment ? J'ai le cœur qui bat tellement fort…_

Il regardait bêtement son assiette, tenant ses couverts limite en tremblant. Il fut sorti de ses songes.

« Tu manges plus ? »

Il regarda étonné l'auteure de la question « Euh non, euh j'ai plus faim… » Il lâcha ses couverts

« T'aimes pas ? Je peux te faire autre chose si tu veux. »

« Non, non j'ai juste plus faim. » Il se força à lui sourire.

Elle lui retourna le sourire « Ta tête ça va mieux ? »

« Euh oui, oui. De mieux en mieux. Merci pour le médicament. »

« C'est rien. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, ça te fera du bien. Je vais aller te chercher des vêtements de rechange. » Dit-elle en s'afférant toujours dans la cuisine. Ne s'arrêtait-elle donc jamais ?

« D'accord » Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de la chambre.

_Il n'y a pas de porte… _Le gamer regarda rapidement autour de lui comme si quelque chose aurait pu l'aider. Au bout de quelque secondes il abandonna et commença à faire couler l'eau de la baignoire.

Il enleva son T-shirt, non sans ressentir un frisson le parcourir, et se dépêcha de retirer son caleçon pour vite entrer dans la baignoire et fermer le rideau de douche.

Il souffla, un moment de libération. Il était assis au fond de la baignoire et sentait l'eau couler sur son dos, une eau chaude mais absolument pas brûlante.

Il se leva tout de même pour attraper le pommeau de douche, mais se rassit en l'emmenant avec lui.

Il se sentait tellement détendu, tellement loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il était apaisé. Il commença à faire passer l'eau sur son corps entier, il s'y sentait tellement bien. Ses pensées commencèrent à divaguer.

_C'était quoi tout à l'heure ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu se dire ? Et c'était quoi ce regard ? Pourquoi il me regardait comme ça ? Et ce sentiment, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça ! C'était quoi ?_ _Et ma tête qui me fait mal ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe nom de dieu !? _Il s'était recroquevillé, posant son visage sur ses genoux, ne lâchant pas pour autant le pommeau.

*Badum*

_Mon cœur… J'ai mal… Pourquoi il bat s'y vite ? Et pourquoi je me sens mal en y pensant ? _ Il ferma les yeux de douleur et des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux. Il ne comprenait même pas ses larmes elles roulaient mais n'avait aucune signification, mais plus pour longtemps…

Il arriva tout de même à se reprendre et se lava enfin. Il sortit de la douche enroulé dans une serviette, vérifiant avant de sortir que personne n'était là. Il remarqua par la même occasion que ses vêtements avaient disparus.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre, trouvant sur le lit des vêtements de rechange, comme l'avait promis Tatiana. Tatiana ça devait être elle qui lui avait pris ses vêtements…

Un caleçon noir, un bas de jogging noir, un T-shirt noir et une chemise noire ?

_Mais c'est des vêtements au Patron… _*Badum*

Il les enfila en plus de sa chère casquette, mais pas la chemise, qu'il prit dans ses mains. Il la regardait. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, il sentait son odeur. *Badum*

C'est là qu'il comprit. Qu'il comprit ce qu'il essayait de se cacher depuis trop longtemps. Il n'avait plus peur, plus peur de ce qu'il ressentait.

De l'amour ? Non ce serait trop simple. Ce sentiment avait-il même un nom ? Une sensation se diffusant dans tout son corps, n'épargnant aucunes cellules. Un besoin, un besoin énorme. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot dessus.

« C'est pour si tu as froid, la chemise. »

Le Geek fit un bond.

« Désolé mon petit, je t'ai fait peur ? »

« Euh non, non juste surpris. Merci. »

Tatiana lui sourit et repartit dans le salon. Le gamer la regarda s'en aller et il posa de nouveau son regard sur la chemise, il l'enfila rapidement et la suivit.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Ce samedi, s'était en général bien passé, à part quelques douleurs à la tête, le Geek s'était amusé. Tatiana lui avait amené un ordinateur pour qu'il puisse se distraire, il avait aussi beaucoup discuté avec elle. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, mais elle inspirait confiance, il se sentait bien avec elle.

Il était maintenant 20h, le Geek et Tatiana prenait le repas du soir.

« Tu ne travailles pas ce soir ? »

« Non, enfin si je travaille mais pas ce que tu imagines. En fait, pour être précise je travaille depuis ce matin.»

Le Geek fronça les sourcils, auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

« Le Boss, il m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi, vu que tu étais un peu malade. Je suis donc restée avec toi toute la journée.»

Le Geek rougit alors qu'elle réitéra son sourire.

« Je peux te poser une autre question ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Hum… Toi et le Patron… Vous avez déjà… Enfin tu sais… »

A cette question la belle russe arbora un visage doux mais franc.

« Oui, plusieurs fois même. »

« Ah… Ok » Il baissa la tête et fixa son assiette presque vide.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas. » Il releva les yeux vers elle « Je ne vais pas te le piquer ton Boss. » Elle lui donna un sourire amusé auquel il ne résista pas à lui répondre.

* * *

><p>Alors vous en pensez quoi ? ^^<p>

On va dire que tout commence à chauffer dans le prochain chapitre, on revivra la journée du Samedi, mais cette fois côté Patron :D

Mais pour cela il va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine, eh oui je suis cruelle (non? ah d'accord - -').

Bref, en attendant je vous dis à la prochaine ;)


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut les gens !

On continue aujourd'hui avec à nouveau la journée du samedi, mais cette fois côté Patron.

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnalités de cette fan fiction sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. S'il souhaite que l'on retire nos fics à propos de son émission, je ferais disparaître les miennes sans problèmes.**

Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dis… Plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p>Cela faisait une éternité, il ne se rappelait plus exactement quand ça avait commencé, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il fallait que ça cesse.<p>

Il avait tout essayé, les femmes, les hommes, les putes, les viols, les jeunes, les moins jeunes, les partouzes,… Mais rien. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment lui, le plus grand criminel sexuel, patron du plus grand réseau de bordel, pouvait-il éprouver cette sensation? C'était sa fatalité depuis des semaines…

Aucun problème ne se montrait pour faire se chauffer son bas ventre, de ce côté-là rien n'avait changé, un rien pouvait l'exciter. Mais quand l'activité sérieuse commençait, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Autrefois sa tête était vide de toutes pensées, il savourait chaque sensation, lui procurant un plaisir immense, jusqu'à parvenir à l'apogée rendant l'acte identique et à la fois complètement diffèrent.

Du jour au lendemain, il se surprit à y penser de temps à autre, ricanant aux images que lui envoyait son cerveau. Ça avait évolué, son subconscient les introduisaient dans beaucoup de situations, surtout quand il baisait ou se masturbait, évidemment, mais jusque-là il trouvait ça normal, bien qu'un peu trop excitant. Il pensait que ça n'irait pas plus loin, il se trompait, en réalité il ne pensait qu'à ça !

À chaque fois qu'il pratiquait la chose, ces images insistaient, il ne pouvait les ignorer, elles monopolisaient son attention, oubliant sa situation, concentrant son esprit seulement dessus, c'était devenu une hantise. Des fois, l'effet était « positif », ça lui procurait une réelle jouissance, mais quand c'était l'effet inverse… Il ressentait cette sensation qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais ressentir : la frustration.

Un ressenti amer, un poids énorme sur la poitrine, un trou qu'il faut combler par tous les moyens.

Et dans ces cas-là, c'était les personnes qu'il avait directement sous la main qui subissaient directement les conséquences…

Il savait qu'il en avait envie, qu'il en avait réellement rêvé depuis le premier jour, mais au point de s'en faire une fixette… Il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter.

Quand il arrivait à avoir quelques heures de sommeil, le trop plein de caféine l'en empêchant, la raison du problème se manifestait inlassablement dans ses songes.

Le cadre était toujours différent, toutes les pièces et tous les endroits y étaient passés, la seule chose qui était toujours là, c'était sa nuque, son dos.

Il arrivait toujours par derrière, il s'en approchait à pas de loup.

Quand il était assez proche il passait sa main doucement sur sa nuque, parcourant son cou, effleurant délicatement cette peau blanche, et en une fraction sa bouche venait remplacer sa main, faisant jouer sa langue sur cette même peau. Ce moment durait longtemps, il se sentait fermer les yeux mais voyait tout.

Il voyait son visage irrésistiblement paisible, ses yeux clos papillonnant, sa bouche entrouverte, la teinte subitement rosée sur ses joues. Il laissait ses mains parcourir son corps, descendant du haut de son torse jusqu'à la fermeture de son pantalon, s'y attardant beaucoup trop longtemps…

Et bientôt il sentit tout ce qu'il désirait, toute sa vigueur pile entre ses mains. À chaque fois il n'en revenait pas, son excitation était si forte, si naïve. Il n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de lui.

C'est toujours à ce moment que commençaient ses mouvements, des mouvements lents, arrogants, seulement faits pour entendre ses gémissements étouffés par la honte ; les plus délicieux qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Il s'entendait aussi rire, son rire rauque mélangé avec le son d'un désir malsain.

Ce rire résonnait et marquait le début des gestes brutaux, alors que tout autour devenait noir. Il l'entendit crier de plaisir et des questions fusaient : Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu veux lui faire du mal ? Comment peux-tu lui faire une chose pareille ?...

Les mouvements ne s'arrêtaient pas pour autant, il le sentait de plus en plus dur, avec des cris de jouissances toujours plus francs et forts.

Mais quand le moment du paroxysme venait, ses gémissements s'arrêtaient et il voyait ses yeux azur plus assurés que jamais lui demander : « Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? ».

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent franchement, il se trouvait dans une pièce, sur un canapé, sur le canapé de son bureau plus exactement. Les lumières étaient tamisés. Il avait chaud, transpirait et tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Il releva sa tête et s'aperçut sans aucun étonnement ce qu'il avait en main : son membre au proche du repos.

Il reposa sa tête sur le coussin, lâcha son membre et s'étira. Il était vêtu seulement de son pantalon déboutonné, ses célèbres lunettes n'étant même pas sur son nez.

Il soupira. _Putain ! Toujours ce putain de même rêve !_ Il se leva en reboutonnant son pantalon, et se dirigea vers la cafetière (Il en avait toujours une à proximité.), se servit une tasse du merveilleux nectar et s'assit à son bureau. _Dire que je vais devoir me le taper pendant tout un weekend… D'ailleurs faudrait peut-être que j'aille le prévenir._ Après l'appel de Mathieu, le Patron enthousiaste au premier abord de la nouvelle, était partit s'accorder quelques petites heures de sommeilles. Mais nous savons tous à quel point le sommeil a quelques fois le don de retourner complètement le cerveau, il avait maintenant un tout autre avis sur la question…

Il regarda l'horloge à son mur. _12h30 ? Le gamin doit être réveillé puisque je lui ai envoyé Tatiana. C'est pas possible je vais pas pouvoir rester avec lui ! Il faut que je trouve une excuse…_ Il se frottait les yeux à l'aide de son pouce et de son majeur, se les écrasant presque, il semblait réfléchir.

Après avoir fini sa tasse, il partit remettre ses vêtements, et ses lunettes ; et se dirigea au 5ème, dans son appartement. Tout était calme, Tatiana était dans la cuisine.

« Alors gamine, pas trop agaçant le gamin ? »

« Tu rigoles, il est adorable mais surtout il est malade ! Tu te rends compte tu l'as laissé dormir sans aucune couverture ! »

Il sourit. _Il est déjà assez chiant comme ça et en plus il faut qu'il soit malade… Ce petit con m'excite._ Il retint un rire et se dirigea vers la chambre où se trouvait le Geek pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Il la lui annonça, non sans jouer avec ses nerfs et s'en délecter. Il n'a pas l'air de le prendre si mal que ça.

Tatiana entra dans la chambre. « Tu as finis de l'embêter ? » dit-elle en s'adressant au Patron. « Geek ton déjeuner est près dans la cuisine. »

Le gamer y couru, il le suivit du regard et sentit celui de Tatiana sur lui. Ils se regardèrent, en un regard ils se comprenaient. _Sait-elle ?_ Et finirent par le suivre en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Il s'assura que le Geek ne pouvait pas les entendre et s'adressa à Tatiana presque à voix basse.

« Bon vu que le gamin est malade, tu vas rester avec lui et t'en occuper. » Il commença à se griller une cigarette « Ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça d'ailleurs… »

« Ok, et pour ce soir ? »

« Tu restes jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se coucher, je te donne ta soirée de toute façon. »

« Très bien, ça me va. »

« Ah ouais et au fait. » Il prit une taffe « Ce n'est pas un client, t'essaye pas de te le faire gamine ! C'est clair ?»

Elle sourit amusé «Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas essayer de te le piquer ton petit. »

« Ok, bon s'il se passe quelque chose, tu viens me trouver. »

Elle lui répondit par un hochement de tête et il s'en alla, reprenant l'ascenseur. Il ferma la porte en ferraille et regarda au travers, plus précisément il le regarda lui.

_Putain qu'il est excitant, tout confus, en caleçon…_Un frisson le parcourra. _S'il continue à me fixer comme ça, je ne vais pas résister ! Je veux le prendre putain ! Je le prendrais tellement fort qu'il crierait mon nom. Je veux le toucher, le lécher, le mordre, le sucer, l'entendre, le baiser… Je le veux…_L'ascenseur étant trop descendu, il obstrua son champ de vision.

_Si seulement putain, si seulement…_

** OOOOOOOOOO**

Son but ce n'était pas de le violer, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il le désirait impliquer et participant. Il voulait qu'il soit corrompu au point où ce serait lui qui viendrait le chauffer. Complètement dépendant, il le supplierait presque de le prendre. Son raisonnement était que pour l'avoir entièrement, il fallait que ce soit le gamin qui vienne lui demander de le "tamponner à l'entrée", sans ça, il n'y aurait pas de plaisir.

Le soir même, enfin vers 4h du matin, après avoir fait affaires toute la journée, il ne put s'empêcher et monta au 5ème. Il faisait noir, normal, vu l'heure le gamin dormait et Tatiana était certainement retournée dans ses appartements. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et surprit il le découvrit dormant paisiblement habillé avec ses vêtements, ses vêtements à lui.

Même s'ils étaient physiquement la même personne, d'apparence on voyait tout de suite la différence. Il était frêle, sans muscles, tout faiblard, les vêtements du Patron semblaient vraiment trop grand pour lui.

Ces différences, le Patron les voyait. Il observait minutieusement tout son corps, du visible au moins visible. Seulement son bas ventre et ses jambes étaient sous les draps. Ces yeux caressaient chaque courbe de son corps, la définition même de l'expression : toucher avec les yeux.

C'est à ce moment que le Geek décida inconsciemment de changer de position pour se mettre sur le côté et se remettre sur le dos, se découvrant un peu plus ; laissant découvrir son caleçon, le caleçon du Patron.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu bouges gamin ?_ Il s'approcha un peu plus du lit il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la parcelle de peau au-dessus du caleçon, qui s'était découverte du T-shirt pendant son mouvement.

Il bougea son bras et fit atterrir délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur cette parcelle. Il effleurait doucement cette peau vierge de tout toucher et de tout réel plaisir. Sur son chemin ses doigts rencontrèrent cette pilosité faisant ligne vers l'objet de ses désirs, il retraçait cette ligne, faisant des va-et-vient délicats s'arrêtant toujours à la limite du caleçon.

Quand il se rendit compte qu'une bosse commençait à se former au niveau du bas ventre du gamer, il s'arrêta et observa le Geek.

Il avait commencé à onduler légèrement ses hanches et s'agitait de plus en plus, des sortes de petits gémissements franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres. Cette vue troublait fortement le Patron, jamais il n'avait eu autant l'occasion d'assouvir, même un minimum, ses pulsions envers le Geek.

Il pouvait continuer, continuer ses caresses, laisser ses mains parcourir son corps, le sentir enfin entre ses mains, le faire sien. Mais le gamin allait se réveiller, c'était certain. Et quels étaient les chances qu'il se laisse faire sans rien dire ? Assurément infimes.

Un dilemme, toujours le même le figeait. Ecouter ses pulsions ? Ou écouter sa raison ? Bien qu'elle n'ait pas beaucoup d'influence dans sa vie, cette raison avait réussi jusque-là à l'éloigner du gamin. Mais là la tentation était trop grande, comment ne pas résister ?

Seulement, avec ce gamin, elle était anormalement trop forte… Il détourna le regard et quitta l'appartement.

Il s'était retrouvé vite fait dans son bureau au premier étage, assis sur son canapé, la tête dans les mains.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris putain ?!J'aurais pu le violer sur le champ et enfin arrêter ce cauchemar ! Je lui aurais joui en pleine face et aurais empêché la sienne ! Il souffrirait, pleurerait, hurlerait maintenant! Cette salope aurait payé. Tout serait plus simple maintenant…_ Il se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau, son érection pulsait fort contre sa cuisse.

_Pourquoi tout ça sonne si faux ?!_ Il fit tout valser sur son bureau et donna un coup dans le mur en face de lui. Il s'alluma une cigarette et fit mine de se calmer en parcourant la pièce.

Mais c'était insupportable, elle se creusait et se moquait de lui. Cette putain de frustration !

Il ne réfléchit pas plus, alla au rez-de-chaussée, pris la première pute de son bordel qu'il croisait et se dirigea vers une pièce utilisé pour des pratiques particulières.

Il savait que ça ne servait à rien à part se changer les idées, il savait que ce qu'il allait effectuer dans cette pièce, aussi glauque soit-il, ne comblerait pas cette frustration grandissante qui le rongeait. Il le savait, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était exactement lui.

* * *

><p>Alors, vous en dites quoi ?<p>

Ça peut surprendre mais le Patron a de l'éthique pour certains sujets, mais garde son côté incontrôlable et vicieux (en tout cas dans mon imagination ^^).

Le chapitre 5, débutera la journée du dimanche, et rapprochera le lemon de plus en plus (mais toujours le plus doucement possible ;) )

Dans tous les cas il va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine.

Bonne semaine à tous ! :D


	5. Chapitre 5

Hi everyone !

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ^^ Je voulais tous vous remerciez de continuer à lire, ça me fait chaud au cœur (oui même toi qui ne laisse aucune trace de ton passage ^^), vous égayez mes semaines :D

Aussi, je voulais m'excuser pour la semaine dernière, mes fautes sont vraiment impardonnable:/ . Mais c'est vrai qu'à force de relire je ne vois même plus les mots… Enfin bref, je fais tout mon possible, je suis vraiment désolé pour ceux que ça gêne… Et merci de m'avoir prévenu :)

Nous revoilà avec le chapitre 5, mon petit préféré :). Début du dimanche, faisant avancer considérablement le but de l'histoire ;) Enfin vous verrez tout ça en lisant ^^

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages appartiennent à Monsieur Mathieu Sommet (qui a un magnifique arbre à chat, mais je m'égare…). Si ce chère Monsieur souhaite que l'on retire nos fanfics à propos de son émission, je ferais disparaître les miennes comme par magie.**

Bon ! Je vous laisse lire à présent. On se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! »<p>

La pièce était sombre, elle empestait un mélange d'alcool, de sexe et de bédo, un tas de bordel trainait au sol, allant de la lampe de bureau en passant par les cadavres de bouteilles et pour finir par un tas de préservatif, cela résumant assez bien la soirée qu'il avait passé parce que oui la personne dormant sur le ventre à moitié par terre et à moitié sur son canapé c'était bien le Patron.

« Putain… » Souffla Tatiana qui se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les énormes rideaux rouges velours qui cachaient depuis des lustres cette pièce à la lumière, elle les tira, non sans remuer de la poussière, et ouvra la fenêtre en grand pour aérer la pièce mais surtout pour faire entrer le vent froid et donner l'effet d'une douche froide au Patron. L'effet fut immédiat.

« Argh » Le Patron essaya de se retourner pour trouver la provenance de cette soudaine froideur, mais fut aveuglé par la lumière du jour.

« Argh, putain, mes lunettes ! » Il s'assit en fermant fortement les yeux et en tenant sa tête dans ses mains. Il portait sa chemise ouverte et son pantalon totalement déboutonné.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on boit trop ! »

Il se rendit compte à cette phrase qu'il n'était pas seul dans son bureau. « File-moi mes lunettes ! »

« Tu devrais faire attention tu fais… » Il l'a coupa

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ET FILE-MOI MES PUTAINS DE LUNETTES ! »

Elle souffla exaspérée « Tiens! Petit enfant gâté que tu es.»

Il les prit et les enfila « Va te faire foutre ! »

« C'est déjà fait. Bon, faut qu'on parle sérieusement tous les deux. »

Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. « Tu fais vraiment tout pour me faire chier toi ! »

Elle s'approcha, le plaqua contre le dossier du canapé, s'assit sur ses cuisses et commença à l'embrasser fougueusement. Le Patron essayait de la repousser, mine de rien elle avait de la force la russe ! Puis il se laissa prendre au jeu et commença à poser ses mains sur ses hanches. À ce mouvement elle attrapa ses bras, les plaqua contre le mur derrière tout en arrêtant de l'embrasser, et planta son regard dans le sien.

« J'embrasse pas ! » Commença le Patron.

« C'est le seul moyen pour te faire taire et te faire m'écouter. »

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage. « Dommage je commençais à apprécier… »

« Change pas de sujet ! »

« Mais putain ! De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« De lui. »

Un silence lourd tomba, le Patron avait arrêté de gigoter.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Oh pas à moi s'il te plait ! » Elle lâcha les poignets de son prisonnier, qui reprit aussitôt les taffes sur sa cigarette. « Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Je suis la personne qui te connait le mieux dans tout ce putain de bâtiment ! Ça fait des semaines que je vois qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas, t'agis bizarrement et comme par hasard depuis qu'il est là c'est pire ! Je ne suis pas conne j'ai vu comment tu le matais, comment tu le dévorais des yeux hier. Même moi j'étais gênée ! Alors s'il te plait ne me dis pas qu'il y a rien ! »

Il fit comprendre qu'il voulait se lever, elle lui autorisa en se retirant de ses cuisses. Elle resta assise sur le canapé, le Patron reboutonna son pantalon, se dirigea vers sa cafetière et l'alluma, cafetière qui n'avait miraculeusement pas bougé.

Elle brisa le silence. « Je démissionne ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Rassures-toi, seulement du boulot de baby-sitter ! » Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, comme pour l'affronter. « C'est à toi de t'occuper de lui comme il se doit. »

« Je vais pas pouvoir me retenir. »

« C'est bien ! Vas-y ! Ne te retiens pas ! »

« Tu comprends pas ! JE VAIS LE VIOLER ! »

Il eut un silence et elle se mit à rire « C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? »

Il lui aboya : « NON !... enfin je sais pas ! Merde !».

Elle s'arrêta.

Elle comprenait.

Elle lui offrit un sourire sincère. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça… Et j'ai bien peur de comprendre ce qui t'arrive…» Il s'était ré assit et ria nerveusement à ses paroles, alors qu'elle l'avait suivi du regard.

Il riait jaune « Ta gueule. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit à son niveau « Aujourd'hui c'est toi qui va aller t'occuper de lui, tu vas y rester toute la journée et jusqu'à ce que vous rentriez demain. Il n'attend que ça… »

Il planta son regard dans le sien « Je ne l'aime pas. »

Toujours aussi souriante, elle porta sa main à sa joue « Ne te pose pas de question. »

Elle se releva, se dirigea vers la sortie, et le regarda alors qu'elle avait ouvert la porte « Juste, fais le. ». Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire et s'en alla.

Il ne savait plus où il en était, dans sa tête une multitude d'images défilaient. Il le revoyait, toutes ces fois où il avait profité de lui rien qu'en le regardant ou en lui parlant. Il repensait à cette nuit, il n'avait jamais osé le toucher auparavant, ça avait été enivrant mais destructeur. Mais la seule chose qui revenait c'était ces paroles oniriques « Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? », il en était persuadé, il ne l'aimait pas, mais il n'arrivait à s'expliquer son ressentit. Son inquiétude, sa peur de le blesser, que se soient physiquement ou moralement, son envie, son désir toujours plus grand mais surtout ce trou qui lui arrachait la poitrine, qui lui disait que ses envies étaient insolvables car irréalisables. Était-ce si fou de vouloir seulement son corps et son âme ? Tatiana avait raison, il se posait trop de question.

Tatiana était la seule femme, qui pouvait le comprendre et le soumettre comme ça, lui désobéir ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit. C'était sa pute préférée, sa favorite, celle qui prenait les rênes pendant son absence, celle à qui il faisait aveuglement confiance, c'était Tatiana.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois, s'étira et fixa le plafond.

_Demain je rentre… Plus qu'une nuit à passer… Il est incroyablement confortable ce lit quand même_. _Ouais une super bonne nuit. _Il sourit, puis fit la moue. _J'ai rêvé cette nuit, mais je sais plus de quoi, c'était quelque chose que j'appréciais, mais quoi ? Bah tant pis, de toute façon les rêves, pour les retrouver… _

« Salut, gamin ! »

Ledit gamin releva la tête, la Patron était adossé à l'ouverture donnant sur le salon.

« Euh, salut… » Il s'assit.

« Toujours malade ? »

« N…Non ça va beaucoup mieux. »

« Tant mieux » Il s'approcha du gamer, qui était sorti du lit en T-shirt et caleçon.

« C'est mes fringues que tu as là… » Dit-il sensuellement se rapprochant de plus en plus.

« Euh… Oui… »

Il souriait dangereusement «Fais gaffe. » Il approcha son visage du sien, se dirigeant vers son oreille, comme pour lui dire un secret, et posa ses mains au niveau de ses hanches « Il me viendra peut-être à l'idée de vouloir les récupérer. »Il commença à passer quelques coups de langue le long de sa mâchoire, descendant vers son cou.

Le Geek était stoïque, rêvait-il ? Il sentait son cœur faire des bonds de plus en plus forts dans sa poitrine, son esprit ne répondait plus, seul son corps réagissait. Les sensations qui l'assaillirent étaient intenses. Les mains du Patron l'effleuraient doucement, presque insolentes car tellement pas franche, sa langue chaude et humide traçait un chemin enivrant sur son cou ses gestes étaient retenus, avait-il peur de le toucher ?

Il se sentait lâcher prise, ne voulant plus réfléchir, mais seulement ressentir. Ressentir ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de ressentir auparavant. Se laisser porter, juste apprécier, déguster, et peu importe la souffrance, il en mourrait désormais d'envie.

En se laissant prendre, il le savait, il vendrait son âme au Diable. Plus rien chez lui ne lui appartiendrait, c'était fini il deviendrait éternellement sien. Se faire déflorer par le Patron signifierait sceller à jamais leurs pactes, un acte indélébile. Un acte qui ne lui faisait pas peur, c'était juste ainsi, rien ne pourrait plus jamais l'atteindre. Une bonne chose ? Il ne savait pas. Allait-il le regretter ? Il ne savait pas. La seule chose qu'il savait désormais c'est que maintenant, rien qu'avec son approche fourbe, le Patron l'avait aliéné.

C'était drôle quand même ! Il s'était toujours efforcé à le fuir, à en avoir peur, car tout le monde savait qu'il était dangereux, c'était quand même le plus grand criminel que la Terre n'ai jamais portée ! Mais au fond il savait que c'était plus fort que ça, que ce n'était pas seulement de la peur, mais plutôt que si par malheur un jour il se laissait approcher, s'en était fini, il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en défaire. Son destin serait relié à jamais à celui du criminel.

Il était devenu inconscient, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait penché la tête pour laisser plus d'espace au criminel, et que maintenant il dirigeait ses mains derrière sa nuque pour le tenir plus proche, non il n'avait pas remarqué.

Au contraire, le Patron était à l'affût du moindre mouvement ou soupir de son partenaire. Quand il sentit ses deux mains venir l'agripper, la conséquence ne se fit pas attendre, son sang afflua, alors qu'il accompagnait délicatement le Geek pour s'allonger sur le lit derrière lui. Complètement allongés il continua ses caresses en soulevant légèrement le t-shirt qu'il portait.

Désormais, ça l'amusait. Ça l'amusait de le voir si détendu à ses flatteries, il prenait confiance, et c'était génial. Le gamin avait fermé les yeux, ne pouvait retenir sa forte respiration et ses mains glissaient sur sa chemise sombre. Le Patron était satisfait, mais c'était beaucoup trop simple à son goût.

Il délaissa son cou, à présent marqué, ainsi que l'ascension de ses mains, et chercha intensément ses yeux derrière ses lunettes. Le Geek, interrogé par l'arrêt soudain des caresses ouvrit les yeux, qui se plantèrent directement dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

La voix du Patron était plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumé quand il formula la phrase qui empreignit la totale dépendance du Geek.

« Oui je les récupérerai, mais pas maintenant gamin. »

Il était capturé.

* * *

><p>Tout devient de plus en plus intéressant non ? :) (Pour moi oui ^^)<p>

J'ai qu'une chose à dire Tatiana est badass et le Patron est un joueur, tout ce que j'aime ^^

À vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

Prochain chapitre plus explicatif qu'autre chose, pour que tout soit clair (au mieux) avant de passer aux choses sérieuses ^^

Bref, on change pas, chapitre 6 la semaine prochaine et en attendant profitez ! ;)


	6. Chapitre 6

Hey salut !

Alors dans ce chapitre, j'essaie d'expliquer au mieux les sentiments de nos deux protagonistes, je ne sais pas s'il est indispensable mais il m'est venu tellement naturellement que j'en avais surement besoin pour passer aux choses sérieuses… Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ^^

Je vous remercie pour les reviews, ça me fait tellement plaisir de lire vos petites remarques :D

**DISCLAIMERS : Les personnages de cette fan-fiction sont tirés de l'émission Salut les Geeks, appartenant au très chère Mathieu Sommet. Si cette fic le dérange, je la retirerais sans aucun soucis.**

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>Il l'avait laissé là, sur le lit, en pleine dérive, son esprit tournoyait devant ses yeux.<p>

Depuis toujours, le Geek n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Lui cet homme fort, sans complexe, qui n'écoutait que ses envies en n'ayant aucune limite, il aurait aimé lui ressembler… Mais doucement l'admiration qu'il lui portait s'était transformée en un sentiment incontrôlable. Un sentiment refoulé, mais totalement présent. Cette force, cette affection, ce désir, cette envie… Plus que de vouloir être lui, il voulait qu'il soit à lui. Tout ça il le ressentait depuis le début. Mais tout avait été neutralisé par cette peur incontrôlée que lui faisait ressentir ce même homme. En effet comment ignorer le fait que s'était un dangereux criminel assoiffé de sang et de sexe ? Avec lui, il était certain de souffrir… Tout ça mélangé au fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à assumer ses propres envies.

Pourtant, c'est vrai, il avait souvent rêvé de lui, se faire prendre, tomber dans ses filets, devenir un de ses jouets personnels. Mais il ne l'acceptait pas, et bien souvent ses pensées allaient se perdre entre deux parties de Minecraft. Rien que l'idée qu'il puisse désirer, ne serait-ce qu'un homme, n'avait pas réussi à franchir sa limite de l'avouable… Alors accepter qu'il puisse vouloir faire ça avec l'atrocité même, le dépassait complètement…

À son contact, la peur prenait évidemment le dessus, il s'efforçait à le fuir comme la peste. Mais le sentiment était définitivement là, et c'est inconsciemment qu'il se manifestait. Un regard perdu, totalement fixé sur lui; un mot le troublant, tout en le laissant rêveur; un geste obscène, qui le faisait rire … Une multitude d'instant, totalement anodin, qui signifiait tout sur le réel de ses sentiments.

La seule chose qui lui manquait, c'était un électrochoc, un raz-de-marée qui le ferait sombrer. Bien sûr, rester trop proche de lui ce weekend n'augurait rien de bon, et c'est exactement ce qui c'était passé. Tout avait commencé avec ce regard, le perçant, injectant doucement dans ses veines une solution l'affaiblissant instantanément. Totalement troublé, il avait essayé de se chercher des excuses, résister une dernière fois, il ne pouvait réellement penser ça ! Chercher de s'en sortir intact, alors qu'il était plongé dans son univers, totalement submerger par sa personne. Ses murs, ses meubles, ses objets, son lit, ses vêtements, mais surtout son odeur…

Il se battait avec le feu, un élément incontrôlable et destructeur, déciment petit à petit sa vérité, ses certitudes, ses dernières barrières. Il perdait, mais au fond il avait toujours su qu'un jour il ne résisterait plus et qu'il abandonnerait… De toute façon la pire des choses qui pouvait lui arriver, c'est lui…

À présent il était capturé. Il ne s'appartenait plus.

Le tourment avait aussi touché le Patron. Pas le même évidemment, ses désirs et travers, ils les assumaient complètement. Il en crevait d'envie, le faire hurler, le voir brouillé par le désir, le déstabiliser, mais plus simplement l'éveiller à ces plaisirs. Parce qu'au fond ce qu'il désirait c'était être celui qui verrait chacune de ses réactions et expressions, être le seul à pouvoir se délecter de ses cris et soupirs. Il était intact et naïf, tout était à construire et rien que d'y penser, cela le comblait d'avance. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, pourtant il en avait dépuceler des vierges ! Avec lui c'était différent.

Seulement, cette sensation avait également fait émerger de son esprit un artéfact enfoui, qu'il ne pensait pas posséder: une conscience. Il y était confronté pour la première fois de sa vie, l'immobilisant net, se faisant plus influente qu'il n'aurait pu penser… Le pliant à des règles qu'il n'avait jamais respecté, complétement contrôlé par une force supérieure. Mais le naturel n'était pas bien loin, et si ce n'était pas lui qu'il prenait, les autres étaient des substituts tout trouvés mais malheureusement bien moins savoureux…

Il se terrait dans son envie, qui l'agressait à chaque moment, insupportable… Une douleur si surréaliste le connaissant, c'est bien pour ça qu'elle avait trouvé si facilement. Elle le connaissait par cœur, et son attitude étrange lui avait fait trouver rapidement le lien entre le gamer et le criminel.

Un regard extérieur, qui avait été surprise de ce qu'elle avait observé :

_Le petit totalement débranché de la réalité, souffrant d'une monstrueuse solitude, reniant toutes formes de sentiments que lui offre son âme. Il est seul, il souffre, et reste dans la certitude qu'il le sera à jamais. Aveugle. _

_Le Boss, l'homme qui souffre profondément mais qui ne laisse jamais rien paraître, s'acharnant sur des plaisirs pour oublier. Se servant des peurs et faiblesses des autres pour se sentir surpuissant, ne voulant aucunes attaches. Menteur._

La candeur du Geek serait apaisante et rafraîchissante pour le Patron et ce dernier, si intimidant, pourrait assurer une considérable sécurité et confiance au Geek.

Parfait, trop parfait…

Inconsciemment, c'est pour cela aussi qu'ils s'évitaient, ce besoin était infaillible.

Ils avaient toujours mis un point d'honneur à se fuir, parce qu'ils le savaient, ils savaient que l'autre ne dirai certainement pas non, qu'ils se laisseraient porter aussi loin que l'autre l'emmènerai. Le premier geste, le premier mot, le premier mouvement aurait dérivé à jamais leurs relations et ils le sentaient mieux que pire maintenant.

Cette folie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils leurs avaient pris ?

Le Patron ne s'était pas remis de son audace de l'autre nuit. Le toucher, même alors qu'il était inconscient, avait amorcé en lui son incapacité à se contrôler. Tatiana l'avait littéralement mise devant le fait accompli, et maintenant il le savait, le mal était fait, il y en avait un minimum goûté et il ne voulait plus s'en priver.

Après l'avoir laissé en plan sur le lit, le Patron était partit se faire un petit café comme si de rien était. Le Geek lui était resté tétanisé sur le lit, son esprit avait retrouvé sa place, mais ne tenait plus le même discours qu'avant qu'il quitte son corps. C'était devenu une obsession maintenant ! Il le voulait, c'était vital !

Il se releva, s'avança vers la cuisine, ou l'autre était assis bien sagement derrière le bar, et se planta devant lui en le dévisageant.

Le Patron ne retint pas son petit rire : « Si ta faim, il y a tout ce qu'il te faut dans la cuisine gamin. »

Alors c'était comme ça maintenant ? Il allait l'attiser volontairement, sans aller jusqu'au bout ? Parlait-il seulement de la même faim ? Parce que le Geek toujours autant troublé se dirigea vers les placards de la cuisine cherchant de quoi se faire à déjeuner, alors que le Patron se délectait fortement du sous-entendu qu'il venait de faire sans que l'autre s'en rende un minimum compte. Il était complètement déboussolé, son cerveau et son cœur lui criaient à l'unisson de se jeter sans plus de politesse sur le criminel mais il ne se contrôlait pas, il était trop choqué de sa soudaine envie plus qu'assumé.

Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner côte à côte sans un regard et sans aucune parole. Le Patron ennuyé par cette ambiance se leva pour déposer sa tasse dans l'évier. Il se retourna, se rendit compte que le gamer était complètement dos à lui, ce qui lui remémora quelques bribes de ses rêves, et il ne put s'empêcher d'aller à nouveau distraire ce petit oisillon.

Au plus proche de lui, il laissa une de ses mains se diriger au proche de sa taille, ce qui eut l'effet de le faire sursauter, il laissa cette même main se balader sur sa cuisse découverte, tenant sa hanche de l'autre main et souffla dans son oreille : « Tu devrais plus t'habiller si tu veux pas attraper froid gamin. »

Ledit gamin avait arrêté de respirer et avait contracté tous ses muscles quand la main du criminel sur sa hanche était passée sous son T-shirt sombre. Le tortionnaire rajouta avant de le laisser tranquille : « Surtout n'oublie pas ta casquette, elle m'excite. »

Il le quitta encore, le laissant seul avec ses sensations beaucoup trop fortes. Cette fois le Patron se dirigea vers le canapé du salon, où était posé l'ordinateur que Tatiana avait prêté au Geek. Il était tranquillement en train de surfer sur le net, alors que le gamer essayait toujours d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer.

Ce dernier après avoir rangé son petit-déjeuner, exécuta exactement ce que lui avait demandé de faire le criminel. Il alla dans la salle de bain se faire une petite toilette, ensuite dans la chambre pour enfiler le pantalon de jogging noir, la chemise noir, et pour finir sa très chère casquette.

Mais que faire maintenant ? Il s'était un minimum remis des événements du matin et ses pensées étaient moins embrouillées, en fait il était même tout à fait en accord avec lui-même, là ce qu'il voulait c'était être entre les cuisses du criminel. Cette pensée le faisait rougir, mais il le voulait, juste comment fallait-il qu'il s'y prenne ? Etait-ce à lui de faire le premier pas ?

Il arriva vite à la conclusion que s'il restait impassible, le Patron ne cesserait de le teaser, juste pour jouer avec ses nerfs. Mais il ne savait comment le faire ce premier pas, c'était sa première fois et donc il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de ce genre de situation.

_Comment lui, ferait-il ? _C'est la question qui le débloqua et qui le fit se diriger vers le Patron. Anxieux il s'approcha doucement, le criminel était assis sur le canapé, il avait lâché l'ordinateur, avait sa tête contre le dossier, dirigeant son visage vers le plafond et fumait une cigarette.

Le gamer était maintenant à côté du canapé, prêt à s'y asseoir, ce qu'il fit. Il était éloigné de son tortionnaire, il se glissa donc pas du tout discrètement au côté de celui-ci, et le fixa il ne semblait pas le remarquer, ce qui était assez frustrant. Il sauta le pas en laissant sa main gauche décoller de sa cuisse et suivre son instinct. Le bout de ses doigts tremblant rencontrèrent délicatement son cou, et tracèrent un chemin sinueux de sa mâchoire jusqu'à la naissance de son torse, passant un peu sous sa chemise.

Le Patron depuis l'arrivée du gamer, essayait de l'ignorer. Il se concentrait sur la fumée qui dansait devant ses yeux, s'empêchant de réagir à son approche. Quand il avait senti ses doigts hésitant sur sa peau, il avait arrêté de respirer, et mobilisait le maximum de son self contrôle, niveau qui n'était pas bien haut… Il attrapa violement sa main voyageuse et tourna la tête pour bien visionner le gamin, il avait les joues rouges, les lèvres un peu entrouverte dû à sa respiration peu assuré, et ses yeux étaient embrumer par un sentiment qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Mais ce qui l'acheva sur place c'est les mots qu'osa prononcer le Geek.

« Tu peux les récupérer maintenant… »

* * *

><p>Bon, tout le monde sais ce qui va (enfin!) se passer dans le prochain chapitre :3 Qui sera le dernier d'ailleurs, je suis un peu triste :')<p>

Sinon qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de celui-ci ? Une gentille review m'avait fait remarquer que les sentiments du Geek étaient un peu soudains dans un précédent chapitre. Du coup j'espère que cela a répondu à certaines questions ^^

Donc voilà, lemon la semaine prochaine (enfin!), mais en attendant il va falloir la passer cette put*** de semaine (pourquoi je me sens si impatiente ? xD). Enfin bref, des bisous dans vos jolies petites faces et PROFITEZ BORDEL DE ME*** !

PS: encore pardon pour les éventuelles fautes, vous pouvez me fouetter je le mérite amplement :)


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour :) (ou Bonsoir ^^')

Alors alors, que les impatients dans la salle lèvent la main ^^

Donc comme promis **LEMON **:D

**WARNING : Ceci est un lemon, donc une scène de sexe détaillé, et dans ce cas entre deux personnes du même sexe, donc si ce n'est pas ton tripe, passe ton chemin.**

**DISCLAIMERS : Les personnages de cette fan fiction ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, mais appartiennent à ce très chère Mathieu Sommet. Si la fan fiction le dérange, se sera sans problèmes qu'elle disparaîtra. **

J'espère que vos esprits pervers apprécieront :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>À ces mots, le Patron se leva tranquillement, gardant la main du gamer, écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier sur la table basse et le fit se lever pour se diriger vers la chambre.<p>

Devant le lit, il le poussa gentiment pour qu'il comprenne qu'il devait s'y asseoir, il laissa tomber sa veste à terre et se pencha vers le Geek, qui s'allongea se laissant totalement guider.

Le criminel n'était pas complètement allongé sur le gamin, il était un peu sur le côté se laissant plus de marge de manœuvre, avait niché son visage dans le cou du Geek, goûtant à nouveau à cette peau sucrée et avait glissé directement sa main sous son T-shirt. Ce dernier, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, déboutonnait assez maladroitement et rapidement chaque bouton de la chemise que portait le Patron, qui se releva le surplombant la chemise totalement déboutonné.

« Je croyais que c'était moi qui devait récupérer mes fringues gamin, là t'essais plutôt de me les voler. » Il enleva complètement sa chemise et la balança de l'autre côté de la chambre. « Ça va pas se passer comme ça gamin, crois-moi ! »

L'impatient était fasciné par le torse découvert du Patron, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette carrure. Il avait l'air vraiment fort, des muscles non trop dessinés mais assez pour montrer qu'il en avait, sublime. Son tortionnaire avait recommencé à passer ses mains sous son T-shirt, laissant découvrir son propre torse de plus en plus. Il sentait un vent frais glisser sur chaque centimètre découvert, en plus de deux mains brûlantes qui rampaient doucement sur sa peau, le faisant immédiatement frissonner.

Le T-shirt et la chemise sombres qu'il portait volèrent à leurs tours à travers la pièce, enlevant sa casquette fétiche au passage, que le criminel prit soin de repositionner sur sa tête.

Le Patron laissa remonter aussi lentement, sur le corps nouvellement découvert, ses mains de son bassin vers les deux points les plus sensibles du torse, juste pour les titiller un peu, mais surtout pour apprécier les sensations que ça lui procurait. Il était empourprer, sa respiration était rapide et il le fixait avec des yeux complètement perdu, ce qui fit augmenter son sourire pervers. Il continua, et se pencha, ajoutant à cet attouchement, la pointe de sa langue, l'effet escompté fut au-dessus de ses espérances. Les choses sérieuses commençait, il avait clos ses paupières et son souffle fort ne pouvait plus être contenu dans ses poumons, des mains légèrement tremblantes s'agrippaient timidement sur sa nuque, descendant naturellement vers son dos.

Le gamer n'avait jamais ressenti de tel choses, un sentiment contradictoire, tout ça n'était pas encore suffisant pour le combler, il voulait plus ! Tout en étant mêlé à une honte car il s'en voulait presque d'apprécier autant. Une chaleur familière s'installa assez rapidement au niveau de son bas ventre, demandant beaucoup plus d'attention qu'il n'aurait imaginé.

Les mains tremblantes du Geek lui avaient donné un frisson qui l'avait immédiatement excité, il sentait son corps et le sien se réchauffer de plus en plus, tout comme la douleur au niveau de son entrejambe. Il se releva, abandonnant les excroissances, et se recula un peu pour pouvoir le déshabiller plus. Il tira vers le bas le pantalon de jogging noir, aidé par celui qui le portait, et pu apprécier de constater que son partenaire se trouvait à présent au même niveau d'excitation que lui. Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur cette parcelle de peau qu'il avait attouché cette nuit, il laissa ses mains s'y reposer, rejouant satisfait avec sa pilosité. Les mêmes caresses, laissant à ses gestes le temps de se remémorer de sa frustration de la vieille, sachant que cette fois ci, il pourrait laisser ses mains dériver où elles le veulent. Tout en observant sa victime, d'un regard malsain derrière ses lunettes, qui lui semblait être très attentif aux délicieuses caresses. Au comble de son envie, il ne se fit pas prier et glissa subitement sous l'élastique du caleçon deux doigts qui rencontrèrent assez vite la base de son sexe.

Il se cambra, lui coupant le souffle et laissa sortir de ses lèvres un son qu'il ne put retenir. Ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'y l'attendait mais cette nouvelle sensation l'avait totalement happé.

Il adorait le spectacle sous ses yeux, il en avait rêvé et maintenant il l'avait réellement à disposition, son âme lui hurlait de le faire complètement sien. Il lui retira son caleçon, ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux de celui complètement nu. Il était gêné, c'était sa première fois quand même, et les yeux vagabonds du Patron n'arrangeait pas sa gêne, ni son sourire d'ailleurs…

« Maintenant que je les aie récupéré, tu vas déguster gamin… »

Sa promesse fut immédiatement exécutée puisqu'il entoura de son pouce et de son index la base de son sexe, ce qui lui tira un nouveau gémissement, mais pas aussi puissant que celui qu'il lui arracha en faisant monter affreusement lentement le cercle créé par ses doigts vers son extrémité, qu'il caressa du bout de la langue.

« P…Pa…Patron… » C'était beaucoup trop intense pour lui, il perdait le contrôle de son corps et cherchait désespérément quelque chose auquel s'accrocher.

« Gamin, retient toi le plus possible. »

Il ne répondit pas, laissant le Patron lui infliger à nouveau ses merveilleuses caresses, il agrippait comme il pouvait les draps et se mordait la lèvre. Son tortionnaire recommença en utilisant plus en profondeur sa langue, mouvant plus rapidement sa main, cette association faisait voir des étoiles au Geek. Avec sa respiration de plus en plus saccadé et ses gémissements de moins en moins retenus, il ne pouvait analyser clairement la situation, de toute façon l'apogée lui arriva tout de même assez rapidement ce qui lui vida la tête d'un seul coup, tout comme sa verge se vida de sa semence.

Le Patron avait rapidement avalé en se relevant, et la vision qu'il eut était irrésistible. Il le voyait, chaque cellule de son corps était détendue, ses yeux étaient clos et son souffle essayait de se stabiliser laissant à sa bouche une ouverture. Il ne put expliquer son geste, ses lèvres l'appelaient. Il coulissa rapidement contre son corps nu et introduisit sans réfléchir sa langue dans sa bouche ouverte, cherchant sa compagne. Bizarrement aucun des deux ne fut surpris et sans plus de formalité leurs langues se rencontrèrent et s'entrelacèrent leurs offrant une excitation supplémentaire.

Il n'en pouvait plus, son engin étouffait dans son pantalon noir, il le déboutonna donc hâtivement mais dut tout de même se séparer du Geek pour le retirer totalement ainsi que son caleçon. Il en profita au passage pour attraper dans sa table de chevet un préservatif et un flacon de lubrifiant. C'est vraiment ce qui allait se passer ? Malgré tous les événements, il n'avait pas réellement réalisé, c'était la première du gamin, il risquait de morfler et même si ça le surprenait d'y penser, il appréhendait un peu…

Il déposa ses objets à côté du Geek, car il voulait d'abord le prévenir, il prit sa tête dans ses mains le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, comme par réflexe le gamer avait déposé ses mains sur les siennes en le regardant attentif et assez intrigué.

« Je vais pas mentir, ça va être plutôt désagréable au début, mais je vais tout faire pour te l'éviter au maximum… Ça te va ? »

Cette question c'était plus que l'expression d'une surprenante mais réelle inquiétude, c'était la question qui introduisait implicitement le pacte qu'il allait lier à jamais avec le Patron. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir, sa décision il la connaissait depuis le début, il hocha simplement la tête tout en détaillant de ses yeux le visage en face de lui.

« Ok… »

Le Patron attrapa donc le flacon de lubrifiant et l'ouvra, il en déposa un peu sur deux de ses doigts, il écarta doucement les jambes du gamer qui avait levé les yeux s'empêchant de regarder ce que faisait son tortionnaire, qui lui regardait son visage embarrassé et dirigea ses doigts lubrifiés vers son intimité. Un doigt, puis assez rapidement, le deuxième, ne cessant de surveiller ses expressions, qui s'étaient un peu crispé mais qui restaient tout à fait normal, il continua en les écartant légèrement pour ouvrir le passage en plus grand, lorsqu'un souffle de douleur sorti d'entre les lèvres du gamer, il se retira.

« Détends-toi »

Alors qu'il hochait la tête en essayant au mieux de gérer la douleur, le Patron enfila le préservatif, s'installa au-dessus du gamer, passant les jambes du gamin autour de son bassin, et se présenta à son entrée.

« J'y vais. »

Il hocha encore la tête en fermant fortement les yeux pour réponse et sentit peu de temps après un corps étranger s'introduire en lui, d'abord un peu, puis de plus en plus, accentuant crescendo ses tiraillements, ainsi que ses gémissements plaintifs. Mais bientôt une nouvelle sensation s'associa à la douleur, des éclairs minime de plaisir le parcourait. Il ouvrit les yeux pour comprendre que le Patron s'était remis à flatter sa hampe de chair.

Sur le coup ça avait peu d'effet, mais il saisit vite que ce n'était que pour le faire patienter jusqu'à ce que les sensations soit beaucoup plus supportables.

Ce que déchiffra assez vite le Patron, quand les gémissements étaient redevenus ceux du plaisir, il n'hésita donc pas à se laisser aller à quelques petits va-et-vient à l'intérieur du gamer, qui ne coupèrent absolument pas ses gémissements de plaisir, mais plutôt les accentuèrent. Il se concentra donc car c'était maintenant qu'il allait pouvoir enfin lui appartenir.

Il lâcha sa verge, et se positionna le mieux qu'il put pour pouvoir effectuer à bien ses langoureux va-et-vient. Il commença doucement, ne lâchant des yeux pour rien au monde le visage de son partenaire, ces quelques mouvements lui avaient débloqué à son tour des soupirs de plaisir.

Il continuait, ne se lassant absolument pas des sensations mélangés avec le plaisir immense de le voir dans cette situation, surtout quand un petit «Euh… je euh… plu…uuus.» s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ce qu'il ne lui refusa pas, il accentua ses mouvements de bassin, sentant celui de son partenaire le suivre comme il pouvait.

Le Geek ouvrit subitement les yeux, le Patron, dans son accélération avait touché son organe sensible, ce qui l'avait sur le coup foudroyé, mais il resta étonné devant ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, le rendant incapable de les fermer. C'était un spectacle incroyable, il avait les sourcils froncés et sa bouche était déformée par sa respiration saccadée, mais surtout ses lunettes s'étaient un peu abaissées laissant voir ses paupières closes.

Paupières qui s'ouvrirent subitement laissant les yeux du Patron rencontrer ceux de son partenaire. Il ne les avait jamais vu, la première fois qu'il apercevait ces deux pupilles bleues. Première fois que les deux paires d'yeux azurs se voyaient sans plus aucunes barrières…

Un « Gamin… » sortit d'entre les lèvres du criminel et ses coups se redirigèrent vers sa partie la plus sensible pour l'obliger à refermer les paupières, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il les cachait derrière des lunettes…

Tactique qui fonctionna tant la sensation était immense, il avait recommencé à taper droit dans sa prostate, l'électrisant immédiatement. Le Geek était bouleversé par les sensations qui l'assaillaient, c'était énorme, il n'avait plus la force de retenir ses gémissements qui bloquaient sa gorge. Ses muscles au plus contractés bloquaient certains de ses mouvements, qui devenaient de plus en plus durs à réaliser.

Il le prenait, et c'était tellement bon. C'était devenu dur pour lui de ne pas totalement laisser exploser son plaisir. Il tenait, frôlant la sensation optimale et il observait bien que sa victime préférée, lui aussi la frôlait. Il transpirait, n'essayait même plus de retenir ses cris, ses mouvements devenaient erratiques et ses mains martyrisaient le pauvre oreiller sous sa tête, tout en essayant de se cacher un peu avec.

Cette vue lui suffit pour toucher la sensation de plein fouet, un gémissement rauque s'échappa du fond de sa gorge et renforça encore d'un cran l'intensité de ses coups. Il donnait de ses dernières forces pour retenir sa jouissance, cette volonté le faisant devenir plus sensible à chaque instant.

C'est le Geek qui céda en premier, éjaculant et hurlant une dernière fois, savourant cette chaleur si plaisante, abandon de la part du gamer, qui gratifia au Patron du même réflexe. Dans la seconde, il se vida à l'intérieur de son partenaire en soufflant un dernier juron. Un instant on pouvait entendre le silence.

Un sentiment de bien-être s'infiltra dans leurs chairs, laissant l'hormone du plaisir réaliser sa tâche jusqu'à leur totale détente. Le Geek avait arrêté de serrer fort le coussin derrière lui et avait déroulé ses jambes de son tortionnaire. Ce dernier s'était retiré dans son dernier mouvement, et allongé le plus légèrement qu'il put sur sa victime. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position à seulement reprendre leurs souffles.

Le Geek le retrouva assez vite aidé par justement le souffle irrégulier de son récent amant chatouillant son torse. Il put donc l'observer, mais fut vite distrait par l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, il ne résista pas et passa une de ses mains sur son crâne, lui caressant doucement le cuir chevelu. Le criminel l'arrêta en lui prenant délicatement le poignet, il se releva et s'allongea comme une masse à ses côtés, tout gardant inconsciemment son poignet en main.

Le gamer avait observé la scène, mais s'était sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise au vu de son propre corps nu. Il récupéra sa main et se glissa très rapidement sous les draps, arrachant un petit rire à son partenaire. Partenaire qui se pencha vers sa table de chevet pour attraper son paquet de cigarette, il s'en grilla une en regardant son petit oisillon qui fixait le lit perdu dans ses pensées.

Il assimilait ce qui venait de se passer, sa première fois, avec lui. Tout ça allait forcément avoir des impacts par la suite. Il fut sorti de ses songes par la main de son amant, portant la cigarette, se plantant juste devant ses yeux.

« T'en veux ? »

« Euh… bin j'ai jamais essayé… » Lui répondit-il encore troublé.

« Tu n'avais jamais essayé la baise avant et pourtant tu t'en ai pas mal sorti. Essaie. » Il lui donna en main.

Il s'empourpra un peu et hésitant rapprocha doucement la cigarette à ses lèvres.

« Inspire. »

Il s'exécuta, sentant la nicotine envahir sa bouche et ensuite sa gorge, ce qui le chatouilla désagréablement.

Il toussa, expirant par la même occasion. Ne voyant pas le sourire malsain qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du criminel. Ce dernier le découvrit du drap avec lequel il s'était caché et lui avoua: « Putain gamin, il faut tu arrêtes de me chauffer comme ça… »

Surprit, il essaya de se détacher de l'assaut de ses mains baladeuse et de sa langue audacieuse: « Quoi ?! Encore ?… Attend ! Et ta cigarette ? »

Il s'arrêta reprit sa cigarette, en tira une latte tout en le regardant secrètement très avidement et l'introduisit entre ses lèvres: « Fini-là, t'as juste à profiter.»

Désormais, un aimant s'était activé entre eux, sain ou malsain, peu importe, leur seul but était de savourer et de s'approprier l'autre.

Implicitement, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, tout changeait.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Vos perversités sont-elles rassasiées ? :)<p>

Je me suis réellement éclatée en écrivant ce chapitre, et même quelque peu emballée des fois ^^' (si je m'étais écoutée j'aurais ré enchéri sur un deuxième lemon x) )

Enfin bref, dites-moi ce que vous avez en pensé du tant attendu lemon ^^

Ceci est le dernier chapitre, mais pas la fin. Vendredi pour fêter la fin de cette horrible semaine je posterai un épilogue, ainsi que mes adieux à cette fic (Note à moi même: Pas pleurer ! :( )

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine que ce soit de cours, d'examen, ou autre… (Les BTS blanc me tueront sûrement…) et je vous dis à vendredi pour la fin :)

PS : Merci pour tout encore, love dans vos faces !


	8. Epilogue

Salut !

Comme promis c'est aujourd'hui qu'on finit cette belle aventure qu'était ce _Weekend improvisé. _

Réponse review anonyme :

**Guest** : Merci pour la review ^^ Ravie que le chapitre et le lemon t'ait plus )

**DISCLAIMERS : Les personnages de cette fan fiction appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet. Si la fic le dérange c'est sans soucis qu'elle disparaîtra.**

Bonne dernière lecture ^^

* * *

><p>« Savais-tu que des triplés Pandas étaient nés cette été ? Je te le dit mon espèce va survivre ! »<p>

On était lundi soir, le lundi après le weekend mouvementé qu'ils avaient vécus. Les personnalités et leurs créateurs étaient autour de la table de la cuisine pour dîner, chacun racontait leurs weekends.

Maître Panda avait été reboosté par cette conférence, des spécialistes l'avait rassuré quant à la survie de son espèce, il était donc particulièrement joyeux. Il exposait le savoir qu'il avait acquis durant ce weekend, sous les yeux du Prof, lui aussi heureux d'avoir réussi à lui procurer un tel bonheur tout en le plongeant dans son univers de scientifique.

« Délire gros, y'avait des poneys volant.»

Le Hippie, revivait spasmodiquement des bribes de son weekend, ses collègues venant à se demander comment il avait réussi à retrouver le chemin de la maison.

« Je vous jure, le trou noir… Heureusement on n'a pas fait de GROSSE conneries… »

Mathieu, essayait tant bien que mal de raconter son étrange weekend, mis à part la mystérieuse arrivée en Italie, il avait passé un plutôt bon weekend à faire le touriste, mais plus jamais il ne boirait d'alcool ! Ça c'est sûr ! (lol)

Le Patron et le Geek étaient silencieux, ils écoutaient attentivement leurs comparses, enfin surtout le Geek, parce que le Patron n'en avait rien à foutre…

Maître Panda intrigué par l'histoire qu'il avait entendu à propos du Geek posa une question.

« Alors, au faite Geek. C'était comment le weekend chez l'autre pervers ? »

Il eut un petit mouvement de surprise et répondit avec une voix assez normale.

« Euh… Bien… En fait, il m'a prêté un ordi donc j'ai passé la plupart du temps dessus… »

Maître Panda écouta attentivement, puis hocha la tête en lançant un regard accusateur vers ledit pervers, qui ne le supporta

« Quoi la peluche ? Tu le crois pas ? J'étais assez occupé avec le lot de pute sibérienne que j'avais commandé, si tu veux je t'envoie les vidéos ! »

« Non, non, sans façon… » Il lança un dernier sourire au Geek qui lui répondit avec un sourire timide.

Après leurs ébats, durant la soirée, il s'était mis d'accord sur la version à donner aux membres de la « famille », le Geek n'avait pas quitté l'appartement pendant que le Patron s'était occupé activement de son bordel, tout ça tenait la route. Le criminel l'avait ensuite entrainé pour qu'il ne montre pas à sa voix son mensonge, car ils n'étaient pas à l'abri de quelques questions indiscrètes.

Leurs alibis étaient aiguisés, sans aucune faille, même le Geek pas habitué à mentir était presque totalement convaincu par leurs mensonges. Sans pour autant oublié la vérité, que s'appliquait à rappeler le plus possible le Patron à son petit oisillon.

À la fin du dîner de « famille », les personnalités vaquèrent à leurs occupations habituelles, Maître Panda faisait la vaisselle, le Prof était retourné dans son très cher laboratoire, le Hippie parlait à la plante du salon, Mathieu était dans sa chambre sur les internets, le Patron était lui aussi dans sa chambre et le Geek sur le canapé du salon regardant d'un œil distrait la télé.

Son esprit ne cessait de ressasser les événements inattendus de ce weekend, en oubliant ses clés et en se retrouvant à la porte, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que sa relation avec le Patron puisse évoluer ainsi. L'étape qu'ils s'efforçaient de fuir, depuis pas mal de temps, avait été franchi, mais maintenant qu'est ce qui allait changer radicalement sa vie ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se répondre mentalement puisqu'il entendit un petit *Ding* signifiant qu'il avait reçu un message.

_Numéro inconnu_

_Ce soir, à trois heures, dans ta chambre. Dors, je te réveillerai._

_-Le Patron_

Non, il ne savait pas ce que ça allait changer dans sa vie. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est que ce weekend improvisé en marquait le début.

* * *

><p>Et oui la fin est courte mais je voulais absolument finir proprement ^^<p>

Bon l'heure des adieux à cette fic est arrivée ^^'

Je tiens à tous vous remercier d'avoir lu jusque-là, vos vues, vos review, vos favorite, vos follow, mon tous réellement fait plaisir :D

Quand j'ai commencé cette fic en septembre (ça remonte) je pensais pas, déjà que j'allais réellement la poster, ou la finir… ^^' Et encore moins que je prendrai autant de plaisir à l'écrire, à la perfectionner, à la penser… Tout quoi ! Quand je repense de mon idée de départ (chapitre 1 et 2 + lemon)… Je ne pensais sincèrement pas que j'en ferais ça.

Avec le recul, je me dis qu'elle est vraiment plus romantique que je l'avais imaginé, et que d'ailleurs ma vision de ce pairing a vachement évolué.

Voilà, je pourrais en écrire des tartines sur l'élaboration et tout ce que j'en pense, mais ce qui m'intéresse le plus c'est de connaitre votre point de vue, votre avis sur son intégralité, tout ce que vous avez envie d'en dire.

C'est ma première longue fic et j'ai beaucoup à perfectionner je pense, alors ne vous gênez pas ^^

Je vous dis encore merci, à la prochaine et n'oubliez surtout pas de PROFITER ! :D


End file.
